


Treasure

by shortpromptlongkiss



Series: Arc-V Random Stuff [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fight me on that, I'm thinking that if Artemis Fowl can be Ciel Phantomhive's reincarnation Yusho can be P.T.Barnum's, just a sweet little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortpromptlongkiss/pseuds/shortpromptlongkiss
Summary: (Do I have an excuse? No, I just like writing fics about Yusho's disappearance.)Yuya finds an old chest a closet. It reads "Do not open until Yuya's 18th birthday." What could be inside?





	Treasure

"Mom?" Yuya called, looking around the hallway. "Mom!"

Yoko came running upstairs, looking a little frantic. "Are you okay, Yuya? Are you hurt?"

Yuya gestured to the chest in front of him. The closet door was open and he had managed to haul out this heavy box. It was dusty, of course, black on all sides, and had pink, blue and green decorations of Duel Monsters on it. It had one lock that looked as though it needed a key to open it. "Do you have the key?"

Yoko's breath caught. "It couldn't be..... I thought he hid that away." She smiled suddenly, crouched, and blew off the top. A sign appeared, written in Yusho's messy script, reading, "Do not open until Yuya's 18th birthday." Quickly, she rushed out of the room and returned with a bronze key. "Here you go. I'll let you open it, since he's..... gone."

The tomato-haired boy nodded excitedly, wondering what his dad may have gotten him for his eighteenth birthday. He took the key and sent him mom back downstairs, then turned back to the chest. Carefully, he unlocked and opened it.

A few folders were inside, along with a small box. On top of the box was an envelope, labeled, "To my son, when he is grown". Yuya carefully opened it and began to read.

 

_Dear Yuya,_

_This is a little time capsule I've been making for you. I started it the day you were born, and I've been trying my best to keep records of your growth and things like that. I figured it would make you smile to look back on what you've accomplished over the years._

_The folders are the first thing I'd like to tell you about. The one on the bottom represents your first year of life, and as they continue up, they grow, just like you. The last one is, of course, all the things you did during your seventeenth year. I bet that one was fun. By now you've probably begun to "like" a few people that you know. I'm betting Yuzu is high on that list (wink)._

_Next, I'd like to talk about the box. Inside are cards that I've collected and found for you. There are two in there that I will never use, because one cannot accomplish too much, I'll make sure to leave some of my legacy for you. Go ahead. Wow the crowd with your new cards, the magicians and the hippos. And no, I'm not joking. You'll learn to love them, I know it, even if you don't love them now._

_Finally, there is one last thing at the bottom of the box. It's hidden beneath the folders so you probably didn't see it when you opened this. Check closely, it's kind of hidden. But it's something that I really think you'll enjoy._

_I won't keep you in suspense too much longer, so I'll let you go for now. I'm so proud of you, Yuya, and happy birthday._

_Love,_

_Dad_

 

Yuya wiped a tear out of his eye, sniffing a little. "I miss you," he whispered, hugging the letter close. He set the letter aside and lifted out the folders and the box, revealing the bottom of the chest. He poked it, and it flipped up, revealing that it was a false bottom. In the bottom of the chest rested a duel disk and a folded note on the top. Yuya grinned and opened the note, recognizing his dad's handwriting again.

 

_Wow the crowd, my son. Wow the crowd._

 

He picked up the disk reverently, dusting it off with his shirt sleeve. Yuya had never had his own disk; he'd always used his dad's to practice. Now he did, and he'd make his dad proud.

Something caught his eye- more handwriting on the back of Yusho's letter. He set down the disk and picked up the paper. A hastily scribbled note read:

 

_I'm so sorry, Yuya. I don't want to leave you, but I must. You'll understand one day, but for now, keep smiling._

_-Dad_

 

When Yoko found Yuya several hours later in his room, he had the folders, letters and box sitting on his desk and had taped cardboard to the sides of the chest, turning it into an airplane. Making the most out of his situation, as usual.


End file.
